


Two sugars, milk.

by MoonTearChild



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Nicknames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28834281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonTearChild/pseuds/MoonTearChild
Summary: Tae Joon has a headache, and his boyfriend is always there to help.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56





	Two sugars, milk.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't judge this too harshly I'm trying to get back into writing haha

Tae Joon was suffering. He never would have imagined it being so hard, but it seems he had underestimated the situation - an unusual change in his usually rigorous nature of always overplanning.

“Ssibal.” He hisses, sinking down in his desk chair, palm flat against his forehead, eyes clenched shut, keeping his hair off his overly hot face with the tips of his fingers. He had a headache, and a nasty one at that. He mumbles to himself, cursing his decision to ever let Elliott convince him to do such a preposterous thing, it was never going to work out, not really. It was futile, and now he was paying the price.

“ _ Baaaaabe _ ?” Comes the voice from the hallway, and Tae near enough rockets out of his seat from the sudden surprise triggering his anxiety, and the noise of the door slamming that only seemed to worsen the incessant throbbing in his temples. 

“Ye, I’m here.” He calls out, as if he would be anywhere else other than seated in front of his computer. He would move, if he felt himself able to, but instead he stays rigidly seated until he hears the familiar heavy footsteps stop behind him. 

"Oh, baby." Elliott coos, playing with the shaved hair at the back of his neck, and Tae Joon can almost imagine the look on Elliott’s face; his soft sympathetic eyes and pinched brows, full lips pulled into a frown. "Headache?" He asks, voice gentle and the groan Tae Joon lets out in response is all the telling he needs. "Lemme get you something." 

The hacker lets his head settle on his folded arms, pressed against his desk top and simply listens to Elliott pottering around their shared space, running the tap and rummaging around the drawers until he comes back with a glass of cool water and some pain pills. 

"Gomawo, El." He sighs, gulping down the drink and pausing only to swallow the painkillers too. Hopefully, it would get better soon. 

" 'course. Not easy to cut down on caffeine when you drink so much coffee, you're bound to have  _ some _ side effects." Elliott rubs the palm of his hand across Tae's shoulders, and he leans into the touch, huffing. 

"Didn't think it would be this bad." 

Elliott spins his desk chair around, and he can't help but groan from the movement, dizzy and disoriented. Elliott makes a sound of sympathy. 

"Come on, Joon bug, come lay down with me." Elliott coos, and he can’t help but nod, giving in despite the fact that the last thing he wanted to do right now was stand up and walk  _ anywhere _ . But for Elliott? He'd do anything. And besides, he was eager for some of those famous kisses right about now. 

He lets the engineer take his hands, pulling him up slowly and steadily, and leads him to the sofa where he's encouraged to lie, pillows being propped to support his head just so. He felt pretty damn miserable, hands shaking and his head still thrumming with pain, so with a frown, he holds out his arms. It earns a laugh from his boyfriend, soft and melodic, and that alone is almost enough to improve his mood. "Hold up, handsome." Elliott grins, kicking off his shoes before sliding down next to him and letting Tae Joon bury himself into his side. "Better?" He asks, and earns a quiet ' _ mhmm _ ' in return. 

Perhaps a nap was just what he needed to feel better…

When he wakes up, he feels cold. Groggily, Tae Joon opens his eyes to survey his surroundings, and finds Elliott missing from his side. 

"Mwo?" He mumbles, rubbing at his eyes and sitting up, happy at least that the pain in his skull had dimmed into a barely noticeable hum. Slinging his legs over the side of the couch, he stands and quickly spots his lover in the kitchen, cooking something that smelled absolutely delicious and would most definitely taste even better. 

"Hey baby, I thought I'd let you sleep. How you feelin'?" Elliott asks, smiling over at the man that shuffles into the room, still noticeably sleepy. 

"Tired." Tae yawns, flicking on the lever to the electric kettle that sat on the countertop. His actions catch up to him as he does so, and he frowns. "No… No coffee." He reminds himself, and Elliott sets a hand on his arm. 

"I'll make you some tea." He says, and ushers the man to sit on the nearby bar stool. 

"You know, I got you something while I was out." That piques his interest, to say the least, and he looks over at his boyfriend as he grabs for a bag before coming over. He stands in front of the hacker, fishing around in the container for the item before setting it in his hands. "Look, tea joon, I got you a tae cup!" He beams, and Tae Joon can't help but admire the item. It was plain white, decorated with a small sleepy, grumpy cat on the front, accompanied by the font ' _ don't talk to me before I've had my tea. _ '

It was so cute, he almost didn't catch what Elliott had said. 

Almost.

"Wait, what?" He snorts, brows raised, and Elliott looks back, confused.

" _ What _ , what?" 

"What you said." Tae says, now struggling to hold back his laughter, and Elliott’s expression changes to one of pondering before he realises. 

"Oh god, shut up." He groans, moving to press his face into Tae Joon’s shoulder, and he can feel the heat radiating from there. 

"I absolutely will not, that was adorable." Tae laughs, hugging the man in close as he runs his fingers through the fluffy curls atop his head, setting the cup down on the counter. 

"You suck." Elliott whines, but looks up just in time to receive a kiss to his lips. 

"Maybe, but… Thank you. It's cute." The thought that Elliott would do something like this for him was still an unusual one, but a notion he appreciated all the same. 

"Not as cute as you, Tae cup." Elliott grins, and the man simply groans in response.

"As if you needed any more nicknames to give me, aein." Though he wasn’t complaining, not really. 

"You love it." Elliott coos, reaching for the cup to begin preparing the tea, and Tae Joon can't help but smile. He loved it more than anything, loved Elliott more than anything he had ever experienced before, and he was determined to make it worth the man’s time. 

"I do." He smiles, setting his chin on his fist as he watches the man move about the kitchen. "I really do."


End file.
